


Plus One

by ohnoitsmeagainsorry



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, GAY RIGHTS!, M/M, Workplace AU, aleix this is for u thot, brendon is loud and annoying, dallon and ryan ilysm im sorry you're not in this that much, i haven't proofread at all im sorry, i mean i tried, i really can't tag things oh my god, i think, idk man they're cute, no i seriously dont know her, patrick adorable, pete grumpy, pete is an asshole but not at the same time, proofreading???? i dont know her, there's fluff, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitsmeagainsorry/pseuds/ohnoitsmeagainsorry
Summary: Pete is an asshole. An asshole without reason, who yells at all his employees and who is usually the topic of break room bitching from the employees of the Iero-Way Co.And apparently Pete has a husband, who he will be bringing to the end of year company party. So obviously all of his employees have to go feral Sherlock to find out who it is, and not do any fucking work ever





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwentyOnePhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePhan/gifts).



Dallon Weekes was, despite being well over 6 foot, an easily scared person. He’d been working at the Iero-Way company for a good five years now, and still always felt a bit on the outside when it came to his other co-workers. Yeah, he went out for drinks with them a few times a week after work, but that was mostly it. However, he 100% knew for sure that he wasn’t the most disliked/left out person by far. 

No. That spot was reserved for their manager.

Pete Wentz was easily the grumpiest, most anti-social and despite not being physically intimidating, had definitely made at least five of his employees cry. There was a company-wide conspiracy going around that he was secretly a vampire, because he never left his office to go to the break room, left work well after everyone else had gone home, and arrived so early in the morning. Once or twice a couple employees had tried to stay overnight to see if he actually ever left to go home. (They had failed). 

But, mythical creature or not, Pete Wentz was truly a complete and utter asshole. Even someone like Dallon, who would rather cut off his own arm than swear, could admit that. There had been many nights that he’d had to come home too late at night to say goodnight to his kids due to Wentz suddenly thrusting a 30,000 report due the next day on his desk only a few hours before he was due to leave. 

Other employees, who didn’t share Dallon’s dislike of swearing (see: Brendon Urie), would constantly go around loudly complaining when they were sure their boss was out of earshot. Brendon’s ‘friend’ Ryan would usually be the one to shut him up whenever Wentz came out of his office to check on his employees. Of course as soon as that happened, Brendon would turn his sour expression into a wide smile, asking overly-sweetly about ‘oh, do you need any more coffee sir?’, amongst other things. (Dallon was pretty sure he did this only to make Ryan laugh.) 

So. All in all, while Dallon was not part of the inner office ‘clique’ he knew that he was, and always would be, more liked than Pete Wentz. 

—

Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph made up the marketing section of the office. There had originally been more employees with them, but - despite initial thoughts - the two of them made such a great team that there had ended up being no need to be. Currently, the two of them were making paper aeroplanes and throwing them at each other, along with over-exaggerated plane noises, having finished the day’s work early. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence - as the two of them were extremely competent within their skills. 

“Ok, ok, dude I got this one. Promise it won’t hit you this time,” Tyler said, taping the wing back on. Instead of simply making another plane every time one broke, they had decided to combine their lack of braincell and just fix the one. Josh frowned. 

“I don’t trust you. Like, at all.” Tyler grinned, and threw the paper that barely resembled a plane. It hit Josh, right in the forehead, and Tyler cheered loudly, leaning back on his chair. 

“Fuck yeah, bullseye!” He laughed, and Josh joined in, before completely sobering up. 

“Uh, Hi, Mr Wentz.” Tyler paled and looked behind him. For such a short man, Pete never failed to intimidate. 

“What are you two doing? You both have presentations due Monday, which can affect how our investors see the company - and therefore effect paycheques, as well as our general image! This is not a time to be fucking around like children. Jesus christ,” with that, he handed a piece of paper to Tyler, gave them both one more death stare for good luck, then retreated back into his office. Most of Pete’s interactions with employees were short, and almost always threatening. Clearly this was no exception, and both employees knew there was absolutely no point in arguing with him. 

“What’s it say?” Josh questioned, well after Pete had left, trying to repair the other wing. Tyler groaned. 

“It’s a warning, we gotta stay another half hour tonight. Fuck, we were gonna go out with the others to get pissed and bitch about Pete.” He handed it over to Josh, who barely glanced over it before beginning to make another paper plane out of it. 

“Dude, if we have two we can try and throw them at each other at the same time,”. And with that, their shared braincell gave up. Even it couldn’t deal with their dickhead boss. 

—

Joe Trohman was, while certainly not the best employee, good at his job. He liked his co-workers, and made enough salary to have a good life for his wife and new child. 

It was almost five, thank god, and so he stopped off at Andy’s desk. Andy was quiet, but after a few drinks was…not. The two of them had first bonded over karaoke while being hammered, and had never looked back since. 

“We going out tonight?” He asked. Andy nodded, barely looking up from his laptop. 

“Yeah, see who else is coming would you? I’ve barely got any time to finish this, and Wentz will literally be up my ass if I don’t.” He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. Joe patted his back. 

“Course. Don’t overwork yourself. Even Wentz legally has to care about your mental health over these stupid fuckin’ reports.” Andy nodded slowly, and Joe walked off. 

Now there was a thought. Of course, people disliked their boss, but most of them secretly held hope that he was actually decent. Joe was one of those people, and for that reason found himself knocking on Pete’s door. 

“Come in,” he opened the door. Pete raised an eyebrow at him. “work isn’t over yet, Trohman, why aren’t you at your desk?” Joe suppressed rolling his eyes. 

“Uh, some of us are going out for some drinks tonight - celebrate weekend and all, we were wondering if you wanted to come?” Pete laughed, and it reminded Joe of an evil villain from one of Ruby’s shows. 

“You’re joking, right?” Joe shook his head slowly, unsure of whether he had just detonated a bomb within Pete’s head. Part of him wanted to set off the fire alarm and just never return. “Joe, we have a massive presentation on Monday, and you think you’ve done enough for it? Last I checked, your reports were covered in typos -,” Joe had spotted two, and had immediately gone back and corrected them. “- and you never co-ordinate your work how it’s supposed to be. Everyone else in this goddamn place has managed it but you still haven’t, and you’ve been here for what - three years? Come on.” He gave a patronising, quite unnerving smile to Joe, and then returned back to his work. 

Joe walked out, and made a beeline for Andy’s desk. Andy was packing up his things, and gave his friend a smile. “Ready?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Remind me never to ask Pete if he wants to come out with us again.” Andy gave him a sympathetic look, before rounding up the other employees and all heading out. That was the day Joe lost hope that Pete could ever be even half-decent. 

—

Hayley Williams was in charge of planning parties. She had been given this job directly by Gerard Way, after he and Frank had realised that while they were good at running companies, they couldn’t plan parties for shit. She had gladly accepted, especially after Gerard had told her that neither he nor Frank had slept in three days trying to figure out what cake to use for the company’s birthday. Apparently it had taken a toll on their life outside work as well. Hayley didn’t ask what that meant; she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. 

But what that now meant, was that she was currently sorting through the replies of all the employees who worked in headquarters, for a party to celebrate their success from the year. 

It meant that she looked at Pete Wentz’s reply. Saw he’d ticked the ‘+1’ box. Her jaw dropped. 

—

In the break room, there were about 5 employees milling around, drinking coffee and snacking while talking. Namely, Dallon, Ryan Seaman, Brendon, Josh and Tyler. They all looked up and greeted Hayley when she walked in. 

“Hey Hay, how’s party planning going?” Brendon asked, pouring her some coffee. She shook her head, gratefully accepting the mug. (It was an ‘I <3 Chicago’ mug, and no one knew where it had come from.)

“Yeah, alright. Pete’s bringing a +1.” Brendon almost dropped his mug, and Josh and Tyler stopped throwing food at each other. Ryan Seaman looked at her as if she’d just started yodelling or something. 

Dallon looked at his co-workers around him, confused. “Yeah? He’s married…did you guys not know that?” All eyes turned on him. 

“He’s WHAT!?” Tyler practically yelled. 

“Wh- but that’s - oh my god his poor wife.” Ryan said, eyes wide. Dallon shook his head. 

“Husband.” Brendon’s jaw dropped wider. 

“Ok, so he’s gay. Oh my god I have to tell Ryro this - but his poor husband!” Josh frowned. 

“How did none of us see the wedding ring?” He asked, quickly throwing a bit of bread right at Tyler’s eye while he was distracted. Hayley shrugged. 

“Maybe he doesn’t wear it? God, I wonder what his husband’s like.” All six overworked, sleep deprived employees instantly came to the same thought. 

“Oh my god there’s gonna be two of them…” Brendon muttered. At once the usually friendly atmosphere was overshadowed by the thought of two Petes. 

“Thank god a Iero-Way party is never complete without alcohol.” Josh said lowly. 

—

Two days before the Saturday the party was held on, Hayley was going through the final list of invites. For a company, Iero-Way Co. was really well-known, and therefore at their bigger parties they’d have to hire security for the doors. As she was checking down the list, an unknown name caught her eye. 

Patrick Stump. She frowned, checking how he’d managed to worm his way onto a list. Guest of Gerard and Frank? Nope. She checked through again, and had to double check. Pete’s husband. Holy shit, she had a name! 

She gathered Brendon, Josh and Tyler (who, as usual, weren’t doing much) and together they googled the name. 

“Ok, we’re probably looking for something like…professional torturer.” Brendon said, eyes fixated on the screen. 

“Maybe he’s one of those people who puts dogs down for a living.” Tyler said. 

“A vet?” Josh responded. 

“Yeah but like…just the putting down bit.” Josh whacked Tyler’s arm. 

“That’s literally just a vet, you dumbass.” Tyler laughed at himself. 

“Oh shit yeah. You love me anyway.” Josh muttered something to Tyler that Hayley didn’t quite catch, but she ignored it. Lots of things in this office were better off private. 

-

After a while, they gave up. It was either going to be Patrick Stump: man who had been stabbed 23 years ago in a drug deal gone wrong (“well, he could’ve invited his ghost husband along.” Brendon had said), or Patrick Stump: Scottish athlete. Due to the fact they lived in LA, it was unlikely. 

“Who the fuck is this man!?” Brendon burst out. “God, I’m starting to think this fucker just doesn’t exist.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t? Pete could’ve made him up.” Hayley said, leaning back in her chair and closing the tabs on Pete’s (alleged) husband, 

“Really? And say what when he doesn’t show up on Saturday?” Hayley shrugged. 

“Dunno. Guess we’ll find out.” At that moment Pete came out of his office and yelled at them all to get back to work, and the husband mystery was left for another day. 

—

Eventually Saturday came round, and about twenty minutes into the party, when everyone was just getting started with drinks, Pete came in…and headed straight to his office. Alone. Dallon and Ryan were chatting in a corner with Dallon’s wife Breezy. They all watched Pete go into his office. 

“I thought he was bringing his husband?” Ryan said. Dallon shrugged. 

“He was, although apparently some people don’t think he exists.” Breezy glared at the door her husband’s boss had gone into. 

“Wouldn’t be surprised. Who the hell would ever want to spend more than five minutes with a man like that?” She’d heard so many stories of how Pete had been terrorising his employees - which included Dallon. Anyone who was even slightly mean to him was instantly dead to her, and she’d hit them with her car given the chance. The list of these people was Pete Wentz, and some douche named Zack from a few years ago. 

On the other side of the office, Hayley and Brendon were greeting people, when a small man wearing a fedora and black cardigan - casual dress code all around, neither Gerard nor Frank could be fucked to wear a suit, so neither did their employees - walked in. 

“Hey, am I in, uh, the right place? I was told this is the Iero-Way company party.” Hayley looked at him weirdly. 

“Yeah, if they let you in then I guess so.” He would’ve been on the list to get past security, so this random man must be on the list. God knows who he was, but he was extremely cute and Hayley had an indescribable urge to hug him. “What’s your name?” 

“Oh! Sorry, I’m -,” he was interrupted by Tyler practically running into the wall, out of breath and wide eyed. 

“Where’s Josh?” Brendon asked. Tyler gestured vaguely with his hand. 

“Comin’. We just saw Pete come in n’ head into his office? Alone? We think he saw us so we legged it,” Brendon let out a laugh. 

“Ha!” Hayley exclaimed. “I fucking told you his husband didn’t exist!” None of them noticed the still nameless man look at them weirdly, but keep his mouth shut. 

“Jesus, so he made up a husband?” Tyler said, “That doesn’t seem right.” 

“Well, think about it,” Brendon explained, “who the fuck would spend the rest of their life with a dick like that? And I don’t mean -,” 

“Yep ok, we know what you mean.” Hayley quickly interrupted, before allowing Brendon to carry on ranting about how shitty Pete was, with Josh and Dallon wandering over sometime during. He probably could’ve gone on for hours (as Ryan Ross had once timed - 3 hours, 27 minutes), except Pete walked directly over to them, leaving Brendon to quickly shut up. Nameless man - who had mostly been forgotten in light of Tyler’s excitement, and then Brendon’s rant - suddenly perked up. 

“Oh, you’ve met some of the employees?” Pete said, kissing the man’s forehead, and neglecting to greet any employees. The man laughed, and as realisation dawned on the employees shocked faces, said, “Pete, what the hell are you doing to these poor people? You sound like an absolute ass!” Pete looked at the employees, who all had the same shocked expression. 

“You’re Patrick? You’re Pete’s husband!? But you’re…you’re so…” Josh had to be elbowed by Tyler to stop talking. Oddly enough, Patrick just smiled wider. His smile was just so innocent and cute, that it felt the room had been slightly more lit up. Hayley watched Pete as his husband smiled, and the genuine love in his eyes was probably the most confusing thing she’d ever seen, until she saw Patrick turn to Pete with the exact same look in his eyes. 

“Love, please stop terrorising your employees. And why do you never take them up on their offer to go out on Fridays?” Pete shrugged. 

“We usually go out on Fridays. No school on Saturday, usually no work for me either. It’s the highlight of my week.” Patrick rolled his eyes, as their little audience looked on in shock. 

“Idiot, we can always go out on Saturdays. Be sociable, and for the love of god, be nice.” 

“I am nice -,” Brendon interrupted Pete with a bark of a laugh. He in turn was then interrupted by Hayley.

“Sorry, do you still go to school!?” Patrick blinked, probably overwhelmed by the amount that was happening. The drunker (or higher) Brendon got, the louder he was. 

“Uh, kind of? I’m a music teacher for preschoolers.” Pete rolled his eyes, putting an arm around his husband. 

“He’s the best teacher. All these kids want to do is sleep and shit, and within a week of meeting them he’s putting on concerts for their parents, and they sound as good as kids can be.” 

“Pete last time they played hot cross buns. On recorders. It’s not that hard.” Brendon managed to resist a ‘that’s what she said’ joke, only due to the innocence of Patrick that - rather than being wiped out by Pete, rather had the opposite effect of rubbing off on him? It felt like a slightly surreal experience, and Brendon had to actively work to make sure his jaw wasn’t dropping.

“So tell me, what does Pete actually do to you guys?” Pete started to protest, but Patrick just waved him away, before listening in on what they had to say. It was silent for a moment, before Tyler hesitantly said,

“He, uh, he yells a lot?” The others nodded, mostly unsure of what was happening. 

“Yeah, and if he sees us like, even talking to someone for a minute we get a warning!” Pete raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you talking about when I saw you two throwing paper planes at each other.” Tyler and Josh exchanged a glance.

“Not really, and we were only doing that because we’d finished our reports!” Patrick looked between the three. 

“Pete, babe, you do sound awful.” Pete shrugged, staring intently at his half empty beer bottle. 

“I know, Trick, I just get frustrated sometimes.” He replied, absolutely no malice or anything other than care in his voice. 

“More like all the time.” Brendon huffed. Hayley stood on his foot, and he yelped in pain. Patrick smiled again at all of them, and everyone within the office building fell in love with him. 

“I almost never see that side of Pete, he’s honestly the most caring and loving person I’ve ever met. He took Pete’s now empty bottle away from him, to set on a table nearby, and it was then they spotted the ring. 

“Beautiful rings, Patrick,” Hayley commented. He smiled again, leaning into Pete, who somehow looked more awkward without something to hold. 

“I know, it’s our ten year anniversary in two weeks, so you’ll maybe get a break from the monster for a bit, as we’re celebrating in Paris!” Instead of Pete yelling about being called a monster, he just smiled sweetly at his husband, and took his hand in his own. Brendon was pretty sure he hadn’t taken shrooms before the party, but now seeing Pete not only call someone a pet name, but also be casually affectionate with them made him wonder if he’d been drugged. 

For a while, Hayley and Patrick just chatted while the others came and went - mostly to report the news on what the hell was happening, and to check they weren’t just hallucinating Patrick. But after some time, Hayley had exhausted all small-talk. 

“So how did you two meet?” Dallon asked. Patrick turned to him. By now, most of the employees from their division had come to watch Patrick enchant them all, while Pete just kind of stood there, and sometimes went to get refills of drinks. 

“Actually we met a while ago, when we were still in high school.” Patrick began, while Pete groaned. “Shut up Pete, it’s a nice story and you know it.” Pete didn’t manage to hide his smile from any of them, and Patrick carried on. “So, I was working at a mall after school for some crap music shop, and one day Pete came in. He was looking for - uh -,” 

“Nirvana,” Pete said, and Patrick nodded, squeezing his hand and then kissing his cheek lightly. Pete’s eyes practically turned into hearts, and it was impossible not to find the two of them cute. 

“Right, Nirvana. Anyway I was awful at this job. Like, I knew where nothing was, and this was my second week. So Pete comes in, and starts asking me if I know where any Nirvana CDs are. Long story short, we spent about two hours looking for one, before I remembered that they’d all sold out and we were waiting for a restock. I was really nervous because I was scared of all customers and knew if I got yelled at I’d probably cry, but thank god Pete just gave me his number and told me to call him when they restocked. I texted him that night, and we went out the next day.” 

“I don’t think I ever got that Nirvana CD in the end,” Pete mused. Patrick shoved him lightly, before pulling Pete’s jacket down to his height to kiss him. 

“Does that make up for it?” He whispered, when they pulled apart. Pete’s cheeks were red, and he nodded. 

“Would you ever need to ask that question, Trick?” Brendon coughed uncomfortably, and the two of them seemingly suddenly remembered their audience, and Patrick let go of his husband. 

“Sorry about that. We’re probably going to head off now, it was so nice to meet you all! And I’ll get Pete to be nicer in the future, I promise,” with that, Patrick took Pete’s hand, and the two of them left the party, five pairs of eyes trained on them. It was silent for a moment, before Josh spoke up. 

“That was quite possibly the cutest couple I’ve ever seen.” Tyler elbowed him in the stomach, but then agreed. 

“I never knew Pete was able to feel love for anyone? Especially enough to get married!?” Brendon said. 

“I think that was the longest you’ve ever been quiet for, Bren,” Dallon suddenly realised. Brendon laughed. 

“Holy shit, yeah. God I guess that guy is a miracle in himself then, huh. I’m not even that drunk and we’ve been here for like two hours.” Dallon watched him go with Hayley to the bar, where Ryan was. He looked around the room for Breezy and Ryan S, and quickly walked over to them. 

“You guys are not gonna believe who I just met -,” 

—

Patrick and Pete decided to walk home, rather than take a taxi. It was only a ten minute walk back to their house, and as the night was clear it seemed worth it. 

“I’m pretty sure half of my employees have fallen in love with you,” Pete commented. Patrick grinned. 

“Well, they have to like one of us.” 

“Mean! I try to be nice, but they just get so frustrating. This job means a lot to me, and I really don’t want it compromised by some children.” Patrick rolled his eyes. 

“You can get your point across without being a dick, babe.” The two of them stopped. “You do it to me all the time, why not them?” Pete smiled. 

“Because I’m not in love with them, Trick,” he replied, and in response Patrick kissed the edge of his mouth, before kissing him properly. Had anyone been watching, they would’ve had no idea what side of Pete his employees saw, as their kiss was so sweet and clearly full of love. Eventually Pete stopped, kissing his husband’s forehead, before saying,

“Let’s go home, before anyone sees us practically fucking in the streets.” Patrick laughed and hit his arm playfully. 

“Shut up, monster.”


End file.
